


The Five Times Emma Said It Was Over and the One Time She Decided That Maybe It Wasn’t

by oncertwice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Modern AU, but not really, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncertwice/pseuds/oncertwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A CS modern AU in which Emma can't seem to stay away from Killian, her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Emma Said It Was Over and the One Time She Decided That Maybe It Wasn’t

**I.**

She’d told him through teary eyes that she couldn’t be with him anymore. She’d initially blamed it on every excuse she could think of – work, timing, not having enough free time – but they both knew what she really meant: _she was afraid._

At first, he’d laughed it off, _she was obviously joking_ , but when he reached for her and she backed away, the fear crept into his eyes. He knew that this was it.

“Don’t worry,” she said to him, “we’ll still be friends.”

He shook his head at that because he knew that she was only trying to make things easier on herself, maybe on him, too. “Well, Swan, if you’re going to leave me, you could at least spare me the courtesy of a parting kiss.”

She cracked a smile through her tears. She knew that he wanted more than a kiss, but she wasn’t sure she was willing to give that to him – it would mean too much.

“Fine,” she sighed, crossing the floor to him and holding his face in her hands as she looked into his deep blue eyes for the last time. “For old time’s sake.”

He gave a short-lived chuckle at that and leaned in, sealing his mouth over hers as he backed her toward the bed. He laid her down, brushing her hair away from her face with a gentle movement of his hand and dropping light kisses over her tear-streaked cheeks. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

He’d dropped the act now, finally realizing the finality of their breakup. She reached up to run her hands through his hair, making it look even more mussed and wild than it already had.

Instead of answering him, she leaned up and kissed him, sharing her thoughts and feelings through the action.

There were no more words after that. The only sounds in the room were her breathy sighs and his heavy grunts as he moved over her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in, committing every nuance of their coupling to memory.

When it was over, she rolled out of bed and dressed quickly, cursing her body for reacting when he followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I suppose you can always call if you need me.” He ducked his head down to kiss her neck, nosing at her jaw before she pulled away.

“I’ll come back for my things later.”

He nodded at that and leaned up against the wall in their – no, _his_ – bedroom as he watched her walk out of the door. “Whatever you say, Emma.”

-/-

The first person she’d told about it was Aurora.

The two of them sat together in the brunette’s apartment,which was right across from Emma’s, and Emma told her everything.

“Wait, so you’re finished with him? Almost a year down the drain. Just like that?” Aurora had a puzzled look on her face, as if the information she’d just been fed was too hard for her to swallow.

“Yes, just like that.” Emma sighed and leaned back on the couch, letting her head rest against the arm as she brought her knees up to her chest.

Aurora inched a bit closer and put a caring hand on Emma’s shoulder before she spoke softly to her. “You aren’t usually so affected by breakups. Is there something more you aren’t telling me Emma?”

_Yes. There is a lot that I’m not telling you._ “No. Everything’s fine.”  She sat up and turned to face Aurora, hoping that the expression she wore looked somewhat neutral. “Can you help me get my things back from him?”

**II.**

It had been months since they’d broken up, and even though Emma wasn’t seeing anyone new, she was a lot happier ( _wasn’t she?_ ). She felt somehow freer now that she wasn’t trapped with Killian, and he wasn’t dating anyone either—not that she was quite sure why she cared.

She knocked on the door to his apartment impatiently. She’d been waiting out there for three minutes now, and her feet were already tired from the walk over. There was no logical reason why it needed to take so long for her to get her belongings moved out of his apartment, but he insisted on making her work for every last thing she carried away.

When she was almost ready to give up and leave, he answered the door wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants low on his hips.

“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up,” he quipped with a smirk and a quick eyebrow raise.

“I’ve been waiting out here forever, Killian,” she sighed before pushing past him into the apartment and making a beeline for his bedroom. “Now where is my sweater? You said you found it?”

“I did, but it’s not in there, sweetheart.” He chuckled quietly to himself before going on, “Unless you had something else in mind?”

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed before walking back out to the living room where he was standing in front of the coat closet. “Just give me my sweater.”

He retrieved it and presented it to her, holding it out and taking a step closer to her before she could take it. “Are you in a hurry, Emma?”

She narrowed her eyes at him before she laughed softly to herself. “No, I guess not.”

“Then why not stay a while?” He put the sweater back into the closet and closed it before walking over to the couch and turning back to her. “I mean, we _are_ still friends after all, aren’t we?”

Unable to think of a valid argument, she crossed the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, making a point of not sitting directly beside him. He turned on the TV and idly flipped through channels as he tried to settle on something to watch. It was after eleven at night, so Emma knew he wouldn’t find anything.

“So,” he sighed, giving up on the TV and switching it off before turning to look at her, “how’ve things been for you?”

“Just wonderful, Killian.” Emma answered dryly, keeping her eyes trained on the television despite it being turned off.

“You seem a little tense, love. When was the last time you…” He trailed off, although the way he smiled and winked at her left little room for misinterpretation.

“Ugh, what do _you_ care?” She asked, shifting to face him in the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.

He turned in the couch so that he was now facing her. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, maybe I wanted to—”

“Keep dreaming, pal.” She got up from the couch and walked over to his fridge, not surprised to find it nearly empty, save for some beer bottles and Chinese takeout containers. She grabbed one of the bottles and spared him a glance over her shoulder, biting her lip nervously when she saw him rise from the couch and start walking toward her.

She closed the fridge and leaned up against the kitchen counter as she twisted the top off of her beer bottle and took a sip. He walked up to her and stole the bottle from her hand, taking a sip before handing it back and resting his hands on the counter on either side of her hips.

“You still didn’t answer the question, Swan.” His eyes darted down to her lips and she unconsciously ran her tongue over her bottom lip in response to the action.

“Question?” She asked him, drawing a mental blank.

He smiled for a second before leaning in just a hair closer. “When,” he paused looking to her lips again, “was the last time you were… _with_ someone?”

Emma blanked – she hadn’t been with anyone else, but she didn’t want to tell him that. “Is this really something friends ask each other?” She took a drink from the bottle again before setting it down on the counter next to her.

“Maybe it’ll help break the ice if I answer first,” he said coolly before moving his hands to her hips and drawing idle circles over her skin, his fingertips just barely making contact with the swell of her hip. “I haven’t had sex since we broke up.”

She felt her heart skip a beat knowing that she wasn’t the only one who hadn’t moved on. “And why’s that?” She didn’t know why she was asking, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

He leaned in and brushed a chaste kiss over her lips before leaning back to gauge her reaction. “Because,” he kissed her again, lingering this time and gripping her hips with his hands, “you’re the only one I want.”

With that, Emma threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, much more heated and needy than the one they’d just shared. He lifted her up with his hands under her thighs and walked back over to the couch, dropping down onto it without breaking their kiss.

Emma moaned aloud when he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and biting and probably leaving marks behind. She rolled her hips down into his and was greeted with the solid warmth of his erection, which was tenting his pants and growing by the second.

He groaned when she reached into his sweatpants and gripped his firm length, stroking it lightly while he thrust into her hand. “Gods, Emma, I’ve missed your hands on me.”

“Yeah?” She asked, leaning in and latching her mouth onto his neck, tongue laving over the heated flesh as she brushed her thumb over the head of his cock.

He stiffened under her, but recovered quickly, reaching for the button on her jeans and slipping his hand into her panties. He wasn’t surprised to find her wet and slick. She rocked her hips into his hand as he found her clit, circling it and teasing it before pressing two fingers into her.

“Fuck,” she sighed against his neck, and he chuckled into her hair as he worked his fingers in and out of her, driving her insane with need as he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit.

“You’re always so hot and wet,” he grumbled, angling his head to claim her lips with his own.

She tightened her fist around him, quickening her strokes as she continued to ride his hand in a frenzy. “Killian, I’m so close.” She bit her lip as she shuddered with pleasure, not ceasing her motions on him.

“Me too, Emma,” he breathed. “Come with me.”

And what was all it took – well, that, and three more pumps of his hand – to send her over the edge and she came with a high-pitched cry as she continued to jerk him off, not stopping until he was shooting his release over her fist.

Still trying to catch her breath, she rolled off of him and laid back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He moved to lay on top of her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her deeply. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and pushed him away, sitting up and looking around the room.

“This doesn’t change anything, you know,” she muttered to herself as she rose from the couch and walked over to the closet where he’d hung her sweater.

“Emma, you don’t have to go.” He sounded weak and tired, which he was. He was tired of her running from him, and he didn’t care whether or not she knew it.

“I—” she paused and looked at her shoes, avoiding his gaze. “I’ll see you around.”

With that she turned and left his apartment, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the smell of her in the air.

-/-

“So you guys hooked up, then?” Jefferson asked as he brought his mug of coffee up to his lips and took a tentative sip.

This probably wasn’t appropriate workplace conversation, but Jefferson was the only person that Killian had talked to about his breakup with Emma, and he needed to talk to someone about what happened last night.

“Yes—well, kind of. We didn’t— well—” Killian gave a heavy sigh and scrubbed at his face with an open hand. “Yes. We did.”

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Killian’s uncertain answer before setting his mug down on a nearby counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “Then you’re…back together?”

“No, Jeff. It’s not that simple.”

“You have feelings for her that seem to be mutual from my perspective. She comes to you in the dead of night for – what was it? – a sweater that could have been retrieved in the morning before work, in the evening on the way home from work, or literally any other time. Shit, she could even have had a friend some pick it up from you. But she didn’t, man. She was at your apartment. To see you. After ten PM. What about this isn’t simple?”

 

“ _She_ isn’t.” Killian sighed and gave a weary shake of his head. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jefferson picked up his mug again and walked over to where Killian stood, placing a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. “I’ll tell you what not to do: give up.”

Killian nodded in thanks before Jefferson gave his shoulder a smack. “Alright, that’s enough o’ that. Let’s go. We have that pitch meeting in ten minutes.”

**III.**

The next time it happened it was in the summer. They were at a crowded birthday party for their mutual friend Davd, and she was wearing a dress that she knew was maybe a little too short, but she was single, and she didn’t care.

He found her in the backyard, sitting alone on the patio under the night sky and nursing a bottle of beer.

He sat down beside her and leaned over, speaking softly to her, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear him. “Evening, Swan. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” she shrugged. “How are you?”

“Been better,” he admitted, taking a drink from his cup and setting it down on a nearby table. “I miss you.”

“I know you do,” she replied without missing a beat and was proud of herself for stifling the urge to tell him that she missed him, too. That wasn’t important. What they had was over now.

“Are you dating anyone?”

She wanted to laugh at the question – what could that possibly have to do with him? Instead of answering his question she leaned over and kissed him, because if she was being honest, she wanted it as badly as he did. When she pulled away his hand was at the back of her neck, tugging her back in to meet his lips once more.

“This can’t keep happening,” she sighed, leaning her forehead against his as he brought his hand around to cup her cheek.

“And yet, it does.” He gave her a decidedly audacious smile before leaning in to kiss her again. He broke the kiss and stood from his seat, turning back to look at her before finishing his drink and walking backward toward the house. “Meet me in the bathroom?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before he turned away, walking through the sliding glass doors and into the party.

Emma waited a few moments before she followed the path he’d taken, dodging other partygoers before knocking two times on the bathroom door and waiting for Killian to open it. She looked up and down the hallway to ensure that there was no one coming before leaning close to the door and whispering, “Killian, let me in before someone walks down here.”

In a second, the door whipped open and he pulled her into the bathroom with an arm around her waist. He closed the door and pressed her up against it, crushing his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a finger over his lips.

“Don’t talk, someone might hear.”

A glint of arousal shone in his eyes as he lifted her and sat her on the edge of the counter before reaching up her dress and tugging down her panties. He held them up to her like a prize before shoving them into the pocket of his pants.

She bit her lip against a laugh and grabbed him by the belt, pulling him closer until he was near enough for her to undo his buckle. Before she could make any progress, he smacked her hand away and dropped to his knees, pushing her dress up over her hips.

Emma held her breath as he parted her thighs, prompting her to place a leg on each of his shoulders as he leaned in and exhaled a hot breath over her quivering sex. Her hips rolled upward of their own volition, and he took that as invitation, closing the distance between them with a teasing lick up the length of her cunt.

Her hand dropped down to his head as he circled her clit with his tongue, rolling over it as she let her head loll back against the mirror. “Oh my god, Killian,” she whispered, jumping at the vibrations caused by his laughter at her comment.

He went to work, sucking on her clit and flicking his tongue over it, causing her to go limp under his attentions. She clapped a hand over her mouth when he pushed two fingers into her, rubbing over that spot inside her as his tongue worked her closer to her orgasm.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so close. Don’t stop,” she encouraged him, unaware of the white-knuckled grip she had on his hair. She rocked her hips into his hand and mouth as she finally stilled, going rigid with the effort not to make a sound as she climaxed against his face.

He worked her through it with teasing licks and sucks, only removing his fingers when she relaxed against the mirror at her back with a satisfied sigh. Standing up in front of her, he made a show of licking his fingers clean before he leaned in and kissed her languidly, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“I totally forgot how amazing you are at that, but—”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he cut her off. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“I always knew you were a smart one,” she said as she slid off of the counter and pulled him into one last kiss before leaving the bathroom and trying to blend into the party.

That failed, however, when she walked straight into Aurora as she turned to walk down the hall.

“Emma, what are you—“ Aurora froze mid-sentence when she saw Killian emerge from the bathroom, hair wild thanks to Emma’s fingers. The brunette’s eyes widened in realization as she looked to her friend with skeptical eyes. “Please tell me you did not just—“

“Can we please do this later?” Emma begged, her voice low. “Mary Margaret is walking over, and we both know how she is with secrets.”

Aurora shut her mouth, but shot Emma a withering glare as they were joined by Mary Margaret who immediately began talking to the two girls about everything she’d been up to since she’d seen them last.

-/-

After the party, as Emma and Aurora shared a cab home. “I knew there was something you weren’t telling me.” She looked to Emma and waited silently for her to begin speaking.

“Okay, so we hooked up once after I broke up with him.” Emma thought for a moment before adding, “Well, twice, if you want to count the breakup sex…”

“Emma!”

At her friend’s shocked tone, Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “What do you want from me? At least I’m not out sleeping around with guys I don’t know!”

 

Aurora turned and faced forward, staring straight ahead before turning to look out of her window. “That might at least be better than lying to yourself and running from what you feel.”

Emma pretended that she hadn’t heard that last comment as she looked out of her own window, wishing for the cabbie to drive faster so that she could go to bed and forget about everything for a few hours.

**IV.**

Killian had no idea why she’d called. He hadn’t even heard or seen from her since their encounter at the party a few days ago.

She said they were “friends,” or whatever, but they didn’t really hang out unless either of them wanted to get off. Funnily enough, they hadn’t actually had sex since she’d broken up with him. But they’d done enough other things.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quick, heavy knocking on his front door. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to be kissed by Emma the second it opened.

He embraced her tightly and led her into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him and leading her over to the couch. They fell onto it with him on his back and Emma straddling his waist as they kissed with renewed fervor, her hands running over every inch of him that she could reach from his face to his shoulders to the growing erection in his pants.

“What are you doing, Emma?” He asked as she bit at his neck, causing him to buck his hips upward into hers.

“You really have to ask?” She joked before sitting up and running her hands over his chest. “I figured it was pretty rude of me not to return the favor at David’s party last week.”

Killian felt a jolt of arousal shoot down his spine at the memory, and he smiled up at her as she inched down his body, settling between his legs and unbuckling his belt. He lifted his hips for her as she tugged his jeans down to his thighs.

She bit her lip at the sight of his cock, flushed and hard and waiting to be touched. She reached out and gripped it by the base, leaning in and kissing the head gently and giggling to herself when Killian shuddered at the contact. She licked a broad line from base to tip, stroking him with the added moisture while she watched his eyes, which were dilated with unrestrained desire. She dusted kisses over the length of him as she stroked, stopping at his hipbone to bite and suck in a way she knew would drive him wild.

Deciding that she’d teased him enough, Emma took the head into her mouth, letting her tongue flick over it before she lowered her head, sliding her tongue along the thick veins that pulsed with the beat of Killian’s raging heart.

He was gently thrusting his hips up every time her mouth sucked down onto him and she had to fight the urge to smile around him. One of his hands was gripping the back of her head and the other was in his own hair, running through it as he moaned and sighed.

“Fuck, you were always so bloody good at this,” he groaned when she pulled back to stroke his cock which was now shining and slick.

“ _Were_?” She asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him as she tightened her fist around the head of his cock, pumping him with quick, short strokes.

“Still are, love,” he reassured her, leaning up so that he could claim her lips and reward her for her efforts thus far. “But you aren’t done yet.”

Letting out a quick laugh, she went back to work, hollowing out her cheeks as she began to bob her head in his lap, speeding up when she felt his body tighten. In moments, he was coming into her mouth and she swallowed it all, only pulling away when she heard him whimper from the overwhelming sensation.

She sat up and leaned back in the couch with a sigh, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and heaving chest. “Listen,” she started, but couldn’t get out another word before he cut her off.

“Let me guess,” he sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants and pulled them up, “you have to go now.”

Emma didn’t bother denying it, only leaned over to him and kissed him once again before getting up from his couch and walking over to the door. “Don’t worry,” she said before walking out of the door, “we both know I’ll be back.”

**V.**

It was late – almost ten o’clock – when Killian heard a knock at his door. He’d been sitting in the silence of his living room, enjoying the sound of the rain colliding against the world outside.

With a look of confusion on his face, he got up from the couch to go see who could be waiting there at this time of the night. When he opened it, Emma was standing there, totally drenched from head to toe, nose red and eyes swollen.

“Swan, what’s the matter?” He asked, immediately taking her by the shoulder and leading her in.

“I’m sorry, Killian, I didn’t know where else to go. I got fired today -- some bullshit excuse about downsizing -- and then I left my keys at work, and I didn’t realize until I was already home. Aurora has the spare, but she wasn’t home, and I didn’t know what else to do, so I came here and this has honestly been the worst day ever.”

He took her into his arms and held her against his chest, not caring that the excess water on her was soaking into his own clothes. “It’s alright, Emma. I’m here for you.”

He let her use his shower and left her a tee shirt and a pair of shorts that she could sleep in, even going so far as to offer to cook her something, but she declined, saying she wasn’t hungry. He insisted that she take his bedroom, reassuring her that he’d be comfortable enough on the couch for the night.

After her shower, she went out to the living room to find him lying under a blanket, eyes closed.

“Killian,” her voice was shaky and tired, and he looked to her as soon as he heard it, “I know this may be an awkward request, but do you think you could sleep in the bedroom with me?”

He didn’t hesitate to meet her in the bedroom, sitting down on one side of the bed and letting her get in before he followed suit and laid down on his side, facing her. She moved closer to him, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around and rubbed her back softly, feeling her relax in his embrace under the warmth of his covers.

“I know this is wrong. I broke up with you. I shouldn’t be here, but I just – I _needed_ you.”

“It’s not wrong, Emma,” _“It feels right,”_ he wanted to say, but bit his tongue, lest he scare her off. She didn’t need to hear that right now. “Don’t worry about anything. I’m here for you. I’m always here for you, you know that.”

And she _did_ know it. Deep down she knew that was the reason she found herself by his side time and time again. “I don’t know what this makes us,” she all but whispered into his skin, and he hugged her closer in response.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t have to change anything.”

**I.**

When Emma awoke the next morning, she felt warm, and safe, and whole.

She held Killian tighter and sighed happily when she felt his arms tighten around her instinctively.

“Good morning, Swan,” he said, his voice a gruff whisper.

“Morning,” she answered craning her neck upward to kiss him gently. “Listen, Killian, I—”

“I know, love; nothing’s changed,” he said, not even bothering to open his eyes as he spoke to her.

“No, actually, Killian, _I’ve_ changed. I’m not scared anymore. I love you, and I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”

His eyes shot open at that and he smiled, a broad, goofy, morning grin and spread from ear to ear. “I love you, too,” he promised as he kissed her again, letting his hands wander as she reciprocated.

Before long, the kiss grew heated and she pressed him onto his back, grinding her hips against his as they kissed passionately. She sat up, still straddling him, and lifted his shirt over her head, tossing it across the room before leaning back down and kissing him as he ran his hands over her newly exposed skin.

“I love you,” she sighed as he sat up, tugging off his own shirt before cradling her in his lap and ducking his head down to latch his mouth onto one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with his tongue while his hand tugged and pinched the other.

They stayed like that for a few moments, grinding against each other, his lips mapping out the uncharted territory of her chest and neck and shoulders, before neither of them could take it anymore and she rolled them over, pulling him on top of her and tugging at his boxers.

“Killian,” she gasped his name as he stripped her bare, pulling off the shorts she’d borrowed from him and throwing them into the pile of their other discarded clothing, “I need you. I need you inside me.”

“Bloody hell,” he groaned, not wasting any time before he took himself in hand and stroked his rigid length a few times before parting her folds with his cock and pressing into her.

Her back arched as they were joined and she reached down, rubbing her clit slowly until he was fully hilted in her wet heat. “Oh my god, you feel so good.” Her praise slipped over her lips, which were kiss-bruised and swollen.

At her words, he began to thrust; slow, gentle movements in and out as she ground her hips upward into his, matching his movements and pace as she dug her heels into his ass. “Faster, _please_ ,” she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until they were chest-to-chest.

He moved his hands under her, squeezing her ass and lifting her slightly to meet his thrusts as his hips slapped against hers. “Gods, Emma, you’re so tight,” he bit down on her shoulder when she clenched around him, trying to keep from moaning.

She let go of his shoulders and pushed him back, moving so that she could straddle him and sink down onto him again. Once he was seated within her, she started to move, a gentle swaying of her hips as she rocked back and forth on his length. He was so deep inside of her that she could swear she felt it from her head to her toes. Bracing her hands on his chest, she picked up her pace, fucking him into the bed with increased speed as she neared her peak.

“That’s it, love,” he cheered her on, moving his hands up so that he could cup her breasts and tease her nipples as she rode him hard. “Ride my cock. Take what you need from me. I’m yours.”

Emma’s breathing stuttered when he dropped his hand down and began to rub her clit to the rhythm of her gyrations, digging his heels into the bed when he felt her walls begin to flutter around him. He began to thrust his hips now, fucking her from underneath as she rode him, hitting that spot inside of her repeatedly as they worked in tandem.

“Killian,” she all but whimpered, “I’m coming.”

He sat up then, wrapping his arms around her as he began to chase his pleasure as he worked her through hers. “Come now, Emma, take me with you.”

With only a handful of thrusts he was coming as well, spilling inside of her and shouting her name into the air around them.

When they both came down, he fell back into the bed, and she fell with him, laying against his chest, rising and falling with each of his labored breaths.

He was the first to speak, softly breaking the silence as he ran his hands over her back. “So, I suppose it’s safe to say we’re back together?”

Emma didn’t answer, only moved closer so that she could kiss him, answering his question with the movement of her lips over his.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled when she broke away and she rolled off of him, grabbing his arm and draping it over her as she settled under the covers again.

She smiled and nestled into his embrace, feeling freer and lighter than she had in a long time. “Good.”

 


End file.
